the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardeirian
Created by Emperor Aderyn the First with his cousins and allies during the first days of the former Empire/Kingdom, which had evolved rapidly until its position as the first of the "Dual Monarchy" between Ardeirian and Common, sparked by an ambition to further kindle a Stromic identity as the "Rightful inheritors" in Ardeiria. Despite commoners not being incredibly bright, most-every person in Ardeiria can at the very least understand Common, though being conversational is far more often the case. Word Order and Genders Unlike Common (English), Ardeirian uses two genders (Chivalric and Feminine) for both nouns and verbs, which decide the latter's position in the sentence that dictate the word order its self: #The subject and verb must be opposite genders to exist next to each other, otherwise the verb is moved to the back of the sentence or before a camma. The object endings are the same as the feminine subject/chivalric verb rule. #If the subject is feminine and the verb chivalric, then the direct object ends with "sir" (prounced like sear) and the indirect "ska" (skah). #If the subject is chivalric and the verb is feminine, then the object endings switch to "ier" (pronounced "Ear") and "ske" (skeh), while the verb is followed by the "e" sound (As long as it doesn't end in a vowel). #Questions will always use the subject-chivalric rule for their objects' endings. #Prepositions do not change anything but description. Note that what comes after a camma is "reset", and uses the default subject-feminine verb-masculine for object endings if the change is not applicable. While this system may seem daunting to learners, both verb and noun genders are assigned based on Ardeiria's traditionalist views, not actual letters. EX: "War" (Krig and Strid, depending on context) is chivalric, while "Nurture" (Vårda) is feminine. Cases Ardeirian has three cases: #Imperial (Kejsarlig): Based off of the Imperial Era, wherein all rulers were male and began with Aderyn I, is the official case for Rule #2. #Crowned (Krönd): Named after the Second Crowned Era which began with Queen Anneryn I's "Regency" that was longer than some non-murdered Kings, further named because it's considered the "Second case". This is the case used for Rule #3. # Nominative (Nominativ): Indicates the subject and verb are unchanged, as well as the case used for the start of the sentence. This is what words appear as in any dictionary, and are only the initial pairing (Including after cammas) unless in quotes -- even if the verb is placed at the back of the sentence. The small exception is the "e" at the end of the first verb being feminine after a male subject (See rule #3 in Word Order and Genders), provided it doesn't already end in a vowel. Arathorization Arathorization is the name for the process undergone during the Second Crowned Era, which stressed Ardeiria's claim as "The true Human realm." As well as the idea that they were the true inheritors of the Arathorian Empire, largely because of their "Untainted" culture. Largely, this meant that the grammar was simplified, ridding its self of the multiple, debatably un-needed tenses as well as making the gender rules less strict. Most importantly, however, was the complete change in script. Originally written with the Vrykul Syllabary, the population was made to understand Common's alphabet and were encouraged to learn the language its self -- just as long as it was after Ardeirian. Because of this, Ardeirian's place as a essentially a dialect of Vrykul instead became its own language within the general family. However; the mutual intelligability only declined, rather than disappearing altogether. Learned members of Ardeirian society can still read Vrykul, preferably with letters they're accustomed to, although the spoken languages are more difficult for most parties to understand. Notes Because making entire languages is extremely time-consuming, Ardeirian is proxied by Swedish. While "Ardeirian" is the word used for terms like "Ardeirian horses" in both languages, the demonym its self is different; Common uses "Ardeirian" all the same, while the Ardeirian language uses "Ardeirska". Further, the name for the area its self is different: "Ardeiria" and "Ardeirsvja" (Ard-ears-svya.) respectively. These words do not change with any cases or other rules.